


Thoughts in a Gallery

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray in an art gallery on a rainy Sunday afternoon.





	Thoughts in a Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Thoughts In A Gallery  
Hi all; I found these poems on a diskette, and I realised  
when I read them that they represented two very different sides of me;  
the more I read them, the more I realised how they could represent two  
differing views of the same experience...

Ahem...Benny and Ray in an art gallery on a rainy Sunday afternoon...not  
at all erotic, this, but I hope you get a chuckle...

# Thoughts in a Gallery

(Benny's view)  
tall cool space that holds serenity  
in silence  
outside nothing  
continues  
I am held here in perfect silence  
tall cool whiteness  
ceiling captures rising thoughts  


pause 

sink into the being of it  
essence humming in the whiteness  
perfect veil of silk hung dissecting  
the daylight  
floated colours  
rain pressed against the glass  


sink into the being of it  
move along the edges  
linger in the space created  
vibrate to that keenness  


pause 

perfect space of cool light  
chair-shapes cocooning  
nestle under leaves  
rain seducing window  
outside nothing  
continues.  


April 12, 1996 

Thoughts in a Gallery II  
(Ray's view)  
I came up here to get some  
(My God, Morty, that's cute, huh?)  
What sort of moron talks of art as "cute"  
The old bag must be addled  
Her voice goes through my skin like nails  


I came up here to look at some  
(My God, Frank, what are them two horses doing?)  
I'm going to kill her if she doesn't shut up  
The commissionaire's voice downstairs is a slow, gravelled rumble  
Conversation chugging, slow and windy as an ancient train  


I came up here so I could  
(Oh look, Gert, that's Battle Park, ain't it?)  
I think I'm going to kill her in a minute  
Why do these people chatter in a place like this?  
Does that old witch think it's Bingo, or a church?  
Her hair is a perfect shade of blue  


I came up here because I wanted  
Peace and Quiet--  
Jesus Christ!  
I suppose I could slug her with that sculpture, granted I could  
lift it  
Who are these idiots, anyway?  
Keep following me when I am trying  
to sink into this painting and every time I  
get so I can almost walk into that furthest hill, there--  
(Jesus Mary and Joseph, that's some queer picture, aint't it?) 

I really am going to kill her in a minute. 

April 12, 1996 

Hee hee... :-D 


End file.
